Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate/Gallery
Screenshots TheWigglyMascotsinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots on the S.S Feathersword TheWigglesLogoinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate.jpg|The Wiggles Logo CaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate-AWigglyTale.jpg|A Wiggly Tale DorothyandHenryinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate.jpg|Dorothy and Henry HenryandWagsinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate.jpg|Henry and Wags DorothyandWagsinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate.jpg|Dorothy and Wags CaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate-TitleCard.jpg|Title Card File:TheS.SFeatherswordLifePreserverTransition.jpg|The S.S Feathersword life preserver transition GreginCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate.jpg|Greg GregandAnthonyinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate.jpg|Greg and Anthony TheNonrealisticWigglesinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles MurrayinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate.jpg|Murray going fishing CaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate-Prologue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles looking at a book about Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordDancinginhisselftitledvideo.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing CaptainFeatherswordinhisselftitledvideo.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandPirateCharliein2000.jpg|Captain and Pirate Charlie PirateSam,CaptainFeatherswordandPirateCharlie.jpg|Sam, Captain and Charlie PirateSamandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Sam and Captain SamandCharlie.jpg|Sam and Charlie Sam,Captain,CharlieandRudolf.jpg|Sam, Captain, Charlie and Rudolf PirateSam,CaptainFeatherswordandPirateRudolf.jpg|Sam, Captain and Rudolf Sam,CharlieandRudolf.jpg|Sam, Charlie and Rudolf SamandRudolf.jpg|Sam and Rudolf CaptainFeatherswordinMovement.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:CaptainNo-Beard(Story).jpg|Captain Feathersword and his pirate crew File:TheFriendlyPiratesinMovement.jpg|The Friendly Pirates File:PirateCharlieinMovement.jpg|''"What's the nephew's name, Captain?"'' File:CaptainNo-Beard(Story)2.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding a newspaper about his nephew, Captain No-Beard File:CaptainNo-Beard(Story)3.jpg|Captain Feathersword tap-dancing File:CaptainNo-Beard(Story)4.jpg|The pirate crew tap-dancing File:CaptainFeatherswordDancinginMovement.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing DanceandMarch.jpg|Dance and March DanceandMarch3.jpg TheOppositeWigglyGroupinMovement.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group CaptainNo-Beard.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his nephew, Captain No-Beard CaptainNo-Beard(Story)6.jpg CaptainNo-Beard(Story)7.jpg DanceandMarch4.jpg CaptainNo-BeardDancing.jpg|Captain No-Beard dancing CaptainNo-Beard'sBoots.jpg|Captain No-Beard's boots CaptainFeatherswordandCaptainNo-Beard.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Captain No-Beard GregandWagsinMovement.jpg|Greg and Wags WagsSleepinginTheBody.jpg|Wags Sleeping One,Two,Three,Four,March.jpg|One, Two, Three, Four, March BenandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Ben and Captain CaptainFeatherswordDancinginTheBody.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninTheBody.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down CaptainFeatherswordinTheBody.jpg|''"Now you call yourselves pirates!"'' TheFriendlyPiratesinTheBody.jpg|''"Aye, Captain, we are pirates."'' File:WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTheBody.jpg|''"I'm not lazy! I'm relaxing."'' File:StrongBlowing.jpg|The pirate mates blowing Captain WagsinTheBody.jpg|''"I am not weak!"'' File:StrongBlowing2.jpg|Wags and Captain File:StrongBlowing3.jpg|''"Well, blow me down." File:StrongBlowing4.jpg|Wags blowing Captain File:StrongBlowing5.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his crew falling down File:StrongBlowing6.jpg|Wags blowing Captain Feathersword and his crew File:StrongBlowing7.jpg|The pirates falling into the water File:StrongBlowing8.jpg|Wags laughing File:WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTheBodyEpilogue.jpg|Wags and Captain File:WagsinTheBodyEpilogue.jpg|Wags in epilogue File:WeHaveStrongMuscles-Prologue.jpg|Wags, Captain and his crew File:CaptainFeatherswordinTheBodyEpilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword showing his strong muscles File:TheFriendlyPiratesinTheBodyEpilogue.jpg|"Aye-aye, Captain!"'' File:WeHaveStrongMuscles-Prologue2.jpg|Captain and his crew showing Wags how to have strong muscles File:TheFriendlyPiratesSingingWeHaveStrongMuscles.jpg|The Friendly Pirates singing File:RudolfinTheBody.jpg|Rudolf File:TheOtherWigglyGroupinTheBody.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group WagsandFionaFitbelly.jpg|Wags and Fiona Fitbelly JeffandAnthonyinTheBody.jpg|Jeff and Anthony TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinTheBody.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupinTheBody.jpg|The Wiggly Group File:CaptainFeatherswordSingingWeHaveStrongMuscles.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing File:WeHaveStrongMuscles.jpg|"We Have Strong Muscles" TreasureHunt-Prologue.jpg|Anthony talking about Captain Feathersword's treasure hunt TheBigRedCarinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Big Red Car TheNonrealisticWigglesinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheAwakeWigglesinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Awake Wiggles CountingandNumbers20.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car CaptainFeatherswordinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheS.SFeatherswordinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The S.S Feathersword TheOtherWigglesinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Other Wiggles AnthonyandMurrayinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Anthony and Murray CaptainandAnthonyinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Captain and Anthony TheBigRedCarandtheS.SFeathersword.jpg|The Big Red Car and the S.S Feathersword TreasureHunt.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword passing 10 Wiggle-trees CaptainFeatherswordlookingatTreasureMap.jpg|Captain Feathersword looking at Treasure Map CaptainFeatherswordSpottingtheX.png|Captain Feathersword spotting the X CaptainFeatherswordDiggingforTreasure.jpg|Captain Feathersword digging for Treasure MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Murray and Captain CountingandNumbers21.jpg|The Wiggles looking at counting book CountingandNumbers22.jpg|"Well, blow me down." TheWigglesBlowingCaptainFeatherswordDown.jpg|The Wiggles blowing Captain Feathersword down CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninCountingandNumbers.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down CountingandNumbers25.jpg|The Wiggles BlowMeUp.jpg|''"Blow me up."'' TheWigglesBlowingCaptainFeatherswordUp.jpg|The Wiggles blowing Captain Feathersword up CaptainFeatherswordonPalmTree.jpg|Captain Feathersword on palm tree TreasureHunt2.jpg|Captain Feathersword looking at a number book TheDoggyPolka-Prologue.jpg|Greg talking about the Doggy Polka CaptainFeatherswordinCommunication.jpg|Captain Feathersword RudolfandCharlie.jpg|Rudolf and Charlie CaptainFeathersword,BenandRudolf.jpg|Captain, Ben and Rudolf WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinCommunication.jpg|''"Woof Woof, Arf, Bow-Wow."'' TheDoggyPolka.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Wags dancing The Doggy Polka TheFriendlyPiratesinCommunication.jpg|''"I want to dance the Doggy Polka with you."'' WagsinCommunication.jpg|Wags dancing WagsinTravel.jpg|Wags Wagon.jpg|Captain Feathersword pulling wagon CaptainFeatherswordinTravel.jpg|''"Just the dog I was looking for!" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTravel.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword HowToFetch-Prologue.jpg|Anthony talking about fetching CaptainFeatherswordinFriends.jpg|Captain Feathersword WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinFriends.jpg|Captain Feathersword teaching Wags how to fetch the ball WagsinFriends.jpg|Wags Friends-ExtendedShot.png|Anthony and Flora Door AnthonyinFriends.jpg|Anthony holding ball CaptainFeatherswordLookingThroughTelescope.jpg|Captain Feathersword looking through telescope CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninPlay.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down Play15.jpg Play16.jpg Play17.jpg Play.jpg Play18.jpg Play19.jpg CaptainFeatherswordinPlay.jpg|Captain Feathersword WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinPlay.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword WagsinPlay.jpg|Wags Play23.jpg WagsBlowingCaptainFeatherswordDowninPlay.jpg|Wags blowing Captain Feathersword down Play24.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down Play25.jpg Play26.jpg SkallyinPlay.jpg|Skally Play28.jpg CaptainFeatherswordBlowingHimselfDown.jpg|Captain Feathersword blowing himself down CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninPlay2.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down TheOppositeWigglyGroupinPlay.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupinPlay.jpg|The Wiggly Group CaptainandDorothyinPlay.jpg|Captain and Dorothy DorothyinPlay.jpg|Dorothy Play53.jpg Play54.jpg Play55.jpg Henry,JeffandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Henry, Jeff and Officer Beaples Play56.jpg TheAwakeWigglyGroupinPlay.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group Play57.jpg|Everybody at Magic Trick Day TheMaleWigglyGroupinPlay.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group Play58.jpg Play59.jpg Play60.jpg Play61.jpg WagsandAnthonyinPlay.jpg|Wags and Anthony TheAwakeWigglesinPlay.jpg|The Awake Wiggles Play62.jpg TheLandWiggleFriendsinPlay.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends Play2.jpg GregandAnthonyinPlayEpilogue.jpg|"Now that is magic!."'' CaptainFeatherswordinPlayEpilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding Ball and Stick HowToFetch-ImaginationPrologue.jpg|Greg talking about more Fetching File:Imagination102.jpg File:TheFriendlyPiratesinImagination.jpg|The Friendly Pirates File:Imagination104.jpg File:WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinImagination.jpg|Wags and Captain File:CaptainFeatherswordinImagination.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:Imagination107.jpg File:Imagination108.jpg File:Imagination109.jpg File:Imagination110.jpg File:Imagination111.jpg File:Imagination112.jpg File:Imagination113.jpg File:Imagination114.jpg|''"They want me to fetch? I'll fetch."'' File:Imagination115.jpg File:Imagination116.jpg|''"STOP FETCHING! STOP FETCHING!"'' WagstheWatchDog-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Wags the Watch Dog" WagsinWork.jpg|Wags CaptainFeatherswordinWork.jpg|Captain Feathersword WeBePirates.jpg|We Be Pirates CharlieinWork.jpg|Charlie WagstheWatchDog.jpg|Wags the Watch Dog CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninWork.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinWork.jpg|Wags and Captain CaptainFeatherswordBabysitstheWagettes-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Captain Feathersword Babysits the Wagettes" File:CaptainFeatherswordBabysitstheWagettes.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Henry, Wags and the Wagettes HenryandWagsinWork.jpg|Henry and Wags TheMaleWiggleFriendsinWork.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends TheWagettesinWork.jpg|The Wagettes File:CaptainFeatherswordBabysitstheWagettes2.jpg File:CartwhelleinWork.jpg|Cartwhelle File:SkallyinWork.jpg|Skally File:FluffyinWork.jpg|Fluffy File:CaptainFeatherswordBabysitstheWagettes3.jpg File:CaptainFeatherswordBabysitstheWagettes4.jpg File:TheWagettesonBacktoFrontStreet.jpg|The Wagettes on Back to Front Street File:CaptainFeatherswordBabysitstheWagettes6.jpg File:BacktoFrontStreet.jpg|Back to Front Street File:UpsideDownStreet.jpg|Upside Down Street File:CaptainFeatherswordBabysitstheWagettes7.jpg File:TheWagettesonUpsideDownStreet.jpg File:CaptainFeatherswordonUpsideDownStreet.jpg|Captain Feathersword on Upside-Down Street File:CaptainFeatherswordBabysitstheWagettes10.jpg File:SlipperyStreet.jpg|Slippery Street File:SkallyonSlipperyStreet.jpg|Skally on Slippery Street File:FluffyonSlipperyStreet.jpg|Fluffy on Slippery Street File:CartwhelleonSlipperyStreet.jpg|Cartwhelle on Slippery Street File:CaptainFeatherswordonSlipperyStreet.jpg|Captain Feathersword on Slippery Street File:CaptainFeatherswordBabysitstheWagettes15.jpg|''"This babysitting's sure hard work!"'' File:CaptainFeatherswordBabysitstheWagettes16.jpg File:TheWagettesonTwirlyStreet.jpg|The Wagettes on Twirly Street File:CaptainFeatherswordBabysitstheWagettes18.jpg File:OfficerBeaplesandTheWagettes.jpg|The Wagettes and Officer Beaples File:CaptainFeatherswordonTwirlyStreet.jpg|Captain Feathersword on Twirly Street File:TwirlyStreet.jpg File:CaptainFeatherswordBabysitstheWagettes21.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sShrinkingTrick-Prologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Captain Feathersword's Shrinking Trick" Nutrition56.jpg Nutrition57.jpg File:WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinNutrition.jpg|Wags and Captain File:CaptainFeatherswordinNutrition.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordwithFleaPowder.png|Captain Feathersword with Flea Powder CaptainFeatherswordshakingFleaPowderonWags.png|Captain Feathersword Shaking Flea Powder on Wags File:Nutrition60.jpg File:Nutrition61.jpg File:Nutrition66.jpg File:Nutrition67.jpg File:Nutrition68.jpg File:Dorothy,CartwhelleandFluffy.jpg|Dorothy, Cartwhelle and Fluffy Nutrition72.jpg|Captain showing his Flea powder Nutrition73.jpg Nutrition74.jpg MurrayandDorothyinNutrition.jpg|Murray and Dorothy MurrayinNutrition.jpg|Murray Nutrition75.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy Nutrition76.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheOtherWigglyGroupinNutrition.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group Nutrition2.jpg TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinNutrition.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group TheAwakeWigglyGroupinNutrition.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group SkallyinNutrition.jpg|Skally OfficerBeaplesinNutrition.jpg|Officer Beaples HenryandOfficerBeaplesinNutrition.jpg|Henry and Officer Beaples HenryinNutrition.jpg|Henry CaptainandGreginNutrition.jpg|Captain and Greg File:Nutrition78.jpg File:TheWigglyGroupinNutrition.jpg|The Wiggly Group File:Nutrition79.jpg File:WagsandCaptainFeatherswordHugging.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword hugging each other CaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirateVideo-ClosingScene.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in epilogue MurrayinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirateEpilogue.jpg|Murray in epilogue GregandJeffinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate.jpg|Greg and Jeff JeffinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate.jpg|Jeff File:TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinManners.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheAwakeWigglesinManners.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheLandWigglyGroupinManners.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheMaleWigglyGroupinManners.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheMannersDance.jpg|"The Manners Dance" BenandMurray.jpg|Ben and Murray AnthonyandCharmaineMartin.jpg|Anthony and Charmaine TheWiggleFriendsinManners.jpg|The Wiggle Friends TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinManners.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends TheWigglyMascotsinManners.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots HenryandWagsinManners.jpg|Henry and Wags TheAwakeWigglyGroupinManners.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group TheOppositeWigglyGroupinManners.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group AnthonyandMurrayinManners.jpg|Anthony and Murray BenandAnthony.jpg|Ben and Anthony TheOtherWigglyGroupinManners.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group JeffandAnthonyinManners.jpg|Jeff and Anthony GregandBen.jpg|Greg and Ben BenMurray.jpg|Pirate Ben TheOtherWigglesinManners.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinManners.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group WagsandBen.jpg|Wags and Ben Murray DorothyandWagsinManners.jpg|Dorothy and Wags JeffandDorothyinManners.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy JeffandWagsinManners.jpg|Jeff and Wags JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinManners.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword CaptainandGreginManners.jpg|Captain and Greg File:TheEarlyWigglyGroupinManners.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group File:CaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirateVideoCredits.jpg|The credits CaptainFeathersword,theFriendlyPirate-EndBoard.png Cover Gallery Captainfs.jpg|Full VHS cover Captainfsinlay.jpg|Inlay cover IMG 0235.JPG|Tape VHS Gallery WarningScroll1.png|Warning scroll WarningScroll2.png RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen6.png|Roadshow Entertainment logo (Full Screen) CaptainFeatherswordTheFriendlyPirateGeneralExhibition.png ABCVideoLogo5.png|ABC Video logo Oh,WigglesVideos4.jpg|Oh, Wiggles Videos trailer ABCForKids1992Logo4.jpeg|ABC for Kids logo (1992-2009) Promo Pictures CaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPiratePromoPicture.png|Captain Feathersword in promo picture CaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPiratePromoPicture2.png|Captain Feathersword in promo picture #2 TheWigglyGroupinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPiratePromoPicture.png|The Wiggly Group in promo picture Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:2000